Child of a broken vow
by I am Ali Daughter of Nyx
Summary: Pain and heartbreak just don't disappear over the years.It's stays embedded in your heart.So when Hera has enough of the heartbreak and suffering she wonders would it have been different if Hades hadn't broken his promise to her all those years ago would she still be suffering this heartbreak. PJO starts in chapter 3 takes place during the Lost HerO.T for slight cursing. Leo/OC


**Sup,Peoples it's me Ali but you guys should know that I believe. Anyways I am tired of this A/N (If you read my first story you should know I don't like em' much cause I like to get straight to the point. So here it is...THE DISCLAIMER! before the story.**

**Livi:Yeah um Ali owns nothing but any difference in the PJO timeline and me,her OC.**

**Me:BEAUTIFUL AGAIN AGAIN!*Cries tear of...something***

**Livi:Whatever I'm starting this show... erm book.**

** Chapter 1**

**Hera's POV**

Here I am sitting in my throne "listening" to Zeus talk about things -I say things because I'm obviously not listening. Then he said something that I should have expected but it still broke my heart into pieces just listening and thinking about it"I have sired another Demi-god."Both Hades and Poseidon jumped out of their thrones"BROTHER, DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE OATH YOU AND POSEIDON FORCED ME TO TAKE! I SHOULD SEND MY MOST TREACHEROUS MONSTERS AFTER THE CHILD!"Brother,"Poseidon said A LOT more calm than Hades"You should have not done that. Things will be worse on your child than you think,you realize that don't you? Now I am not be over the moon,not even close but,I will not doom that child that has not done anything wrong a fate where death certainly awaits."Most people looked surprised Poseidon had done ,soon everyone stopped the looks they were giving him when he said"THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"And there goes his level-headedness"I thought"Oh wait I need to chew him out next"ZEUS HOW COULD YOU AGAIN! AFTER THE OATH I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! I GAVE YOU MY TRUST WHICH I GUESS ON MY PART WAS STUPID AFTER ALL THE TIMES YOU BETRAYED IT AND YOU KNOW WHAT ZEUS I wish I never ever married you."I finished in a deadly calm voice with tears streaming down my face,I ran out of the throne room. I ran through Olympus blindly not knowing where I was going. When I opened my eyes I found that I had run into my favorite garden named ομορφιά(Beauty) and it really was one. It was filled with tons of flowers Ophrys Spruneri,Borage etc. I sat down on one of the benches and thought about how Zeus has always betrayed me.I would have gotten a divorce but I'm the goddess of marriage meaning I can't divorce only cheat but no matter how many times I want to just to get back at Zeus. I can't because it would be bad for my reputation though it would be ok,I mean my reputation is basically the evil step-mother who kills and hates all her cheating husbands kids an-. I had been brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned around and there was Hades. Hades,the one who I wished I had been married to,the one who broke his promise to me millenia ago"I am sorry"He said"I know you always are but, were you sorry enough for not, FOR NOT BEING! THERE YOU KNEW THAT I-"He cut me off by kissing me"I know I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry I was never there Because I was scared of rejection from you like I got from the rest of our family."He said quietly and I was shocked, because all this time I had thought he didn't love me I thought he was down there laughing at me."So"I said teary eyed"You loved me. I thou-"He kissed me again "shh come on let's leave the garden I have a better place to go"and so I let him lead me away.

**NINE MONTHS OF HORROR FOR HADES LATER**

"Come on Hera PUSH!"I AM PUSHING SHUT THE FUCK UP APOLLO"I said"Jeez,I feel sorry for uncle H"JUST SHUT UP AND LET BIRTH MY CHIL-AHHH"Come Hera I see the head keep ,push,push,one .Hera it's over you now have a baby girl,a beautiful one too"Apollo said.I took my baby in my arms she was very beautiful she looked like Hades and I,with her bits of black that was Hades but she had my face structure and my eyes and skin she also had an aura of a powerful goddess"Hades"I said"we need a name for our beautiful daughter"How about Savanna or Olivia"No,I don't like them what about Livi it's beautiful, Livi"I love darling"Hades said then,he frowned"You do know we can't keep her sadly if Zeus finds out he will cast her down to Tartarus"He stated still frowning"I know I have looked into that and I have found the perfect mother her name is Kenna Jennings she has had awful luck but has the sweetest and most pure heart."I see but,may she one day know of her true heritage and let's hope she doesn't hate us for these events"I hope so too Hades,I hope so too"

**and that is a wrap tell me what you think about it and don't be shy because after vowing to hunt you down I will take whatever you offended me with as constructive critism. By the way if you look closely at the top you will find that in super small print it says I am Ali Daughter of Nyx is responsable for any eye problems, puking or death by horribleness read at your own risk.I am sorry if anyone you loved died or faced any of these symptoms. **

**In all my goddessishness,**

**Ali**


End file.
